starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Вуки
Вуки ( ), в буквальном переводе — «'народ деревьев'», были расой волосатых двуногих гуманоидов, которые жили на планете Кашиик. Один из самых известных представителей расы — Чубакка, друг Хана Соло и второй пилот «Тысячелетнего сокола», который сыграл важную роль в гражданской войне и после неё. Среди вуки встречались и джедаи, хотя такие случаи были крайне редки. Биология и описание |200px|left|thumb|Вуки-женщина. Естественная среда обитания для вуки — это густые леса Кашиика (хотя существует мнение, что они прибыли сюда с другой планеты). Кашиик покрыт огромными деревьями врошир, на которых вуки строили дома, города и поселения. По некоторым данным, вуки произошли от живших на деревьях млекопитающих существ. Вуки достаточно легко могут выучить большинство языков. Однако особое строение голосовых связок не позволяет им воспроизводить звуки многих других языков. Взрослые вуки были высокие, они имели рост выше двух метров и были полностью покрыты плотной шерстью. Хотя белые вуки-альбиносы были редкостью, это не было исключением. Однако их рождение было плохим предзнаменованием, поскольку белая шерсть не гармонировала с окружавшим их лесом. Молодые вуки рождались большими (обычно чуть больше одного метра). Вуки обладали грозно выглядевшими когтями для лазания. Женщины-вуки имели шесть грудей и вынашивали ребёнка в течение года. После рождения вуки вырастали, становились полностью разумными и учились ходить за год. Средняя продолжительность жизни вуки составляла приблизительно 600 лет. Несмотря на свою дикую внешность, вуки обладали развитым интеллектом и даже могли путешествовать в космосе. Вуки также обладали огромной силой (самая сильная раса Галактики) и были прирождёнными механиками. thumb|Тойджеввук, вуки-альбинос Вуки не отличались сдержанным характером. Когда Чубакка проигрывал R2-D2 в дежарик во время их путешествия на Альдераан, Хан Соло сказал C-3PO, что разъяренный вуки может запросто вырвать ему руки, так что лучше не злить его. Но, несмотря на свой темперамент, вуки были обычно очень нежны и дружелюбны с друзьями и семьей. Мало известно о вуки, имеющих способности к Силе. Известные случаи: мастер-джедай Тивокка, Лоубакка. Возможно, у тех вуки, которые были чувствительны к Силе, способности выражались очень ярко. Общество и культура thumb|left|Ритуальный танец воинов вуки Одной из самых известных традиций вуки является Долг жизни. Когда не-вуки спасает жизнь вуки, тот обязуется служить спасителю и всей его семье до конца жизни. Чубакка имел долг жизни Хану Соло, и впоследствии всей его семье. Это один из самых известных примеров долга. Самый распространенный язык вуки — Шириивук. Вуки понимают общегалактический, но из-за строения голосовых связок не говорят на нём. Шириивук очень трудно распознавать и понимать людям. Хотя Хан Соло, Йода и Оби-Ван Кеноби могли разговаривать на этом языке. У одного вуки, Ралррачина, из-за заикания речь была более понятна для людей. Вуки сражались яростно, предпочитая бластерам и гранатам клинковое оружие, неэффективное в руках более слабых рас, такое как клинки риик и мощные арбалеты. В кодексе вуки запрещается использовать когти в бою. Те вуки, которые дрались когтями, назывались «безумными когтями» и изгонялись. В двенадцать лет вуки подвергались церемонии Хрртаик, означавшей наступление совершеннолетия. Высшим знаком дружбы и доверия у вуки является то, когда вуки начинает причёсывать волосы на голове своего друга, вне зависимости от его расы, главное — чтобы были волосы. История Ранняя история thumb|left|200px|То Йор на Кашиике Хотя считается, что родная планета вуки — это Кашиик, некоторые придерживаются другого мнения. За несколько тысячелетий до возникновения Галактической Республики Кашиик был частью Бесконечной Империи. Раката изменили поверхность планеты для сельскохозяйственных целей, однако после развала империи все сельское хозяйство осталось без присмотра, в результате чего на планете возникли растения гигантских размеров. Около 36453 ДБЯ на Кашиике «проснулось» древнее пирамидообразное сооружение То Йор, которое воины вуки охраняли долгое время. Некоторые вуки вошли в него и обрели мир. Они были перевезены То Йором на планету Тайтон, где стали частью мультирасового народа тайтонцы и участвовали в основании Ордена дже'дайи, созданного для изучения теоретических и практических аспектов Силы. Впоследствии Кашиик открыла Корпорация Зерка, после чего поработила местных вуки. Они дали планете кодовое название «G5-623», а затем, после голосования акционеров компании, переименовали планету в «Едеан». Однако в 3956 ДБЯ Зерка потеряла контроль над Кашииком, когда местное население вуки, при поддержке Ревана, уничтожила местную штаб-квартиру корпорации и выгнало всех пришельцев с планеты. Это случилось как раз перед решением Кашиика о присоединении к Галактической Республике. thumb|Неудавшиеся переговоры между вуки и трандошанами Народ вуки уважали в Республике благодаря их торговым отношениям с кореллианцами и альдераанцами. По крайней мере один из вуки, мастер-джедай Тивокка, стал членом Ордена Джедаев. Кашиик имел своего представителя в Галактическом Сенате. В последние десятилетия существования Республики сенатор Йаруа представлял интересы сразу двух планет: Кашиика и Трандоша, родной планеты трандошан. Однако трандошане обиделись на своих соседей вуки после того, как некоторые из них примкнули к Торговой Федерации для колонизации Аларис Прайм. В 32 ДБЯ они прибегли к попытке убийства Йаруа. В 23 ДБЯ с луны Трандоша было совершено нападение на корабль вуки, после чего вуки взяли Трандоша в кольцо блокады. В 22 ДБЯ стороны попробовали провести переговоры, опираясь на медитацию мастера-джедая Оппо Ранцисиса, однако они были провалены, когда стало известно, что трандошане восстановили свое представительство в Торговой Федерации. Войны клонов thumb|left|Джакобба и Тарков наблюдают за вторжнением сепаратистов на планету В начале Клонических войн вуки сохраняли нейтралитет. Однако после смерти принца Рикуммии от рук дроидов Сепаратистов, король Гракчавваа повел свой народ в бой на стороне Республики. Впоследствии на Кашиик вторглись войска Конфедерации. Захват планеты помог бы Сепаратистам установить контроль над гиперкосмическими путями и использовать секретные торговые и коммуникационные связи вуки. В ответ Республика направила на оборону Кашиика войска клонов во главе давнего друга вуки магистра-джедая Йоду. Объединенные силы клонов и вуки отбили атаку дроидов Сепаратистов и их союзников с Трандоша в Битве за Кашиик. Однако победа была кратковременной. С образованием Галактической Империи джедаи были объявлены врагами общества. Клоны захватили Кашиик и на планете было объявлено военное положение. В ответ вуки организовали повстанческое движение против новых захватчиков. Поздняя история thumb|Воин вуки с прибором специального видения По совету трандошан Империя поработила вуки из-за их огромной силы, столь необходимой имперцам. Их использовали в качестве рабочей силы на большом количестве имперских проектов, в том числе на строительстве военного комплекса «Утроба» и обеих Звезд Смерти. Однако, преданные своей родной планете, многие вуки сбежали из имперских гарнизонов, чтобы вернуться в свои любимые леса и отметить важные национальные праздники, в частности, День Жизни и другие. После Битвы при Эндоре Альянс свободных планет освободил вуки из рабства. Нагаи также осуществили попытку поработить вуки, однако на их пути встала Новая Республика. Но, к сожалению, наступивший мир был недолгим. Империя, зализав свои раны, быстро возобновила свое присутствие на Кашиике и поработила вуки снова. Приблизительно в 5 ПБЯ Хан Соло и Чубакка смогли революционно настроить местное население, которое помогло Лэндо Калриссиану, Разбойной Эскадрилье и адмиралу Акбару победить в космической битве гранд-адмирала Пеккати Сина недалеко от сектора Сумитра. В Сенате Новой Республики вуки представлял Керритрарр, а Кашиик стал ключевой планетой и членом Внутреннего Совета. Планета продолжала наращивать торговые связи, а город Тиккииана стал главным экспортером компьютерных технологий. Однако это стало причиной того, что в 23 ПБЯ агенты Второй Империи избрали своей мишенью именно этот город. Отряд особого назначения под командованием Зекка осуществил ряд налетов на компьютерные магазины Тиккииани. Во время Войны с юужань-вонгами вуки продолжали поддерживать Новую Республику и ее правопреемника — Галактический Альянс. После освобождения Корусанта на планете прошли массовые празднования. За кулисами thumb|Актеры, готовящиеся играть вуки в «Мести ситхов» * Слово «вуки» ведёт своё происхождения от фамилии Билла Вуки ( ), друга Терри Макговерна, одного из актёров, начитывавших звуковую дорожку к фильму Джорджа Лукаса «THX 1138». Высокий (ростом 190 см), обладавший пушистыми рыжими бакенбардами и длинными волосами рядовой запаса подвозил Макговерна до студии, где проходила звукозапись. И в одной из фраз Макговерн, импровизируя, выдал: «Кажется, я только что переехал Вуки». Лукас записал необычное слово и затем, несколько видоизменив написание, использовал в «Звёздных войнах» в качестве названия расы второго пилота Чубакки. После выхода фильма этот факт стал предметом гордости для Билла Вуки, ставшего продавцом одежды, и его сыновей, увлёкшихся коллекционированием фигурок персонажей из «Звёздных войн»: по словам Билла, «Когда мои мальчики пошли в школу, они считали, что это самая крутая вещь на свете. Они были вуки».Крис Тейлор. Как «Звёздные войны» покорили Вселенную. История создания легендарной киносаги * Вуки уже присутствовали в самых ранних проектах саги о Звездных Войнах. Во многих ранних версиях истории, которая в конечном счете стала «Новой надеждой», решающее сражение происходило на планете, населенной вуки. Эта идея повторно появлялась в первых версиях «Возвращения джедая», хотя вуки все-таки были заменены на эвоков. В «Мести ситхов» долгожданная армия вуки наконец-то появилась на экране. * Визуальный образ вуки был создан художником Ральфом Маккуорри на основе иллюстраций Джона Шёнгерра к повести Джорджа Мартина «…И берегись двуногого кровь пролить», опубликованных в журнале Analog Science Fiction/Science Fact в июле 1975 года; там «вукиподобная» раса называлась дженши. thumb|150px|Эскиз джедая-вуки для Эпизода III * Джордж Лукас постановил, что больше вуки-джедаев в Расширенной Вселенной быть не должно. Он запретил Obsidian Entertainment сделать Ханхарра темным джедаем. Кирлокка, Лоубакка и Тивокка — единственные вуки-джедаи, их успели создать и развить их биографии еще до заявления Лукаса. * Вуки специально сделали очень похожими на снежного человека, о чем было рассказано в одном из выпусков Star Wars Tales, в котором проводились параллели между Чубаккой с Ханом Соло и Индианой Джонсом. * В игре Knights of the Old Republic говорится о древнем вуки, которого звали Бакка. По всей видимости, он был первым вуки, обнаружившим существование жизни вне Кашиика, после того как в его лесах потерпел крушение исследовательский зонд. Из обломков зонда Бакка сковал себе оружие, которое часто встречается в фольклоре и мифологии вуки. * В ранних публикациях слово «Wookiee» часто записывалось как «Wookie». Появления * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Посвящение» * * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Дни страха» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Рыцари страдания» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords» * «Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace» * «Star Wars: The Old Republic» * * * * * * «Звёздные войны. Затерянное племя ситхов 1: Спираль, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Затерянное племя ситхов 2: Спираль, часть 2» * «Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds» * «Странствующий рыцарь» * «Дарт Бэйн: Путь разрушения» * «Darkness Shared» * «Дарт Бэйн: Правило двух» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас» * * * «Ученик джедая: Дьявольский эксперимент» * «Совет джедаев: Боевые действия, часть 4» * «Под покровом лжи» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, часть 2» * «Star Wars: Obi-Wan» * «Episode I Adventures 5: The Ghostling Children» * «Дарт Мол: Тёмный мститель» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» * «Jar Jar's Mistake» * «Kinect Star Wars» * «Star Wars: Battlefront» * «Star Wars: Republic Commando» * «Price of Business» * «Head in the Clouds» * «Clouded Paths» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 8: Иноземец, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 21: Сумрак, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 36: Гиперпространственная война Старка, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 37: Гиперпространственная война Старка, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 41: Деваронская версия, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 43: Обряд посвящения, часть 2» * «Странствия джедая: Путь к правде» * ''Jedi Quest'' comic * «Звёздные войны: Зам Уэселл» * «Странствия джедая: Опасные игры» * «Star Wars: Racer Revenge» * * * * ''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novel * ''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic * «Star Wars: Battlefront II» * «Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns» * «Means and Ends» * «Боба Фетт: Лабиринт обмана» * «Боба Фетт: Загнанный» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 53: Радиус взрыва» * «Джедай: Шаак Ти» * «Уязвимая точка» * «Войны клонов. Решай свою судьбу: Кризис на Корусанте» * «Цестусский обман» * «Республиканские коммандос: Тройной Ноль» * «Deep Forest» * * «Звёздные войны. Республика 61: Безысходность» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 63: Удар из тени» * «Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:10:03» * «Медстар I: Военные хирурги» * * «Медстар II: Джедай-целитель» * «Республиканские коммандос: Приказ 366» * «Звёздные войны: Генерал Гривус» * «Испытание джедаев» * «Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Гибельные верфи» * * * * * * * * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Мол: Смертный приговор, часть 1» * «The Clone Wars: Season Five» * «Йода: Свидание с тьмой» * «Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron» * «Лабиринт зла» * * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» * ''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны Месть ситхов» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Скрытый враг» * * «Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера» * «Звёздные войны. Чистка: За миг до смерти» * «Flames of Rebellion» * «Darth Vader and the Ninth Assassin 1» * «Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев» * «Ночи Корусанта II: Улица теней» * «Ночи Корусанта III: Узоры Силы» * «Последний из джедаев: Смерть на Набу» * * * «A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker» * «A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale» * ''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip * «Хан Соло и все ловушки рая» * * «Хан Соло и гамбит хаттов» * «Routine» * * * «Боба Фетт: Враг Империи, часть 1» * * Роман «Сила необузданная» * ''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic * «Закулисные игры» * «Domain of Evil» * * «Хан Соло и мятежный рассвет» * * «Хан Соло в Звёздном тупике» * ''Han Solo at Stars' End'' comic * «Реванш Хана Соло» * «Хан Соло и потерянное наследство» * * * * «Звезда Смерти» * «Тёмные силы: Солдат Империи» * «Star Wars: X-Wing» * «The Farlander Papers» * «Star Wars Adventures: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya» * * «Преступный мир: Явинская вассилика» * «Штурмовики смерти» * «Star Wars: Empire at War» * «Way of the Wookiee» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 8: Дарклайтер, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 12: Дарклайтер, часть 3» * * * «We Don't Do Weddings: The Band's Tale» * «Star Wars: Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?» * «Звёздные войны. Дневник: Битва за справедливость» * «Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"» * «Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil» * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel * * * «Escape from the Death Star» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 2: Шестеро против Галактики» * «Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale» * «The Sand Tender: The Hammerhead's Tale» * «Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale» * «Star Wars Droids 7: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book II» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 3: «Звезда Смерти»» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 4: В борьбе против Дарта Вейдера» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 15: Дарклайтер, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 5: Смотри: Луны Явина» * «Star Wars: Trench Run» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 6: Это... последняя глава?» * «Star Wars: Assault Team» * «Scoundrel's Luck» * «Jedi's Honor» * «Battle for the Golden Sun» * «Otherspace» * «Riders of the Maelstrom» * «Otherspace II: Invasion» * «Black Ice» * «The Game Chambers of Questal» * «Death in the Undercity» * «Кладбище Альдераана» * * * * * * * * * «The Abduction» * * * * * «Звёздные войны. Империя 14: Свирепое сердце» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike» * «Star Wars: Rebellion» * «Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four» * «Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra» * «Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin» * «Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator» * * «Under a Black Sun» * «Debts to Pay» * «Beyond the Rim» * «Повстанческие силы: Отступник» * «Звездные войны, выпуск 7: Новые планеты, новые опасности!» * «Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3» * «Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World!» * «Star Wars 10: Behemoth from the World Below» * «Star Wars 11: Star Search!» * «Star Wars 12: Doomworld!» * «Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords» * «Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon» * «Star Wars 15: Star Duel» * «Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting» * «Star Wars 16: The Hunter» * «Star Wars 17: Crucible» * «Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes» * «Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble» * «Star Wars 20: Deathgame» * «Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord» * «Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator» * «Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury» * «Star Wars 28: What Ever Happened to Jabba the Hut?» * «Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine» * «Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express» * «Star Wars 33: Saber Clash» * «Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars» * «Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit» * «Vader's Quest 4» * «Star Wars Annual 1: The Long Hunt» * «Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising» * «Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat» * «Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo» * «Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt» * «Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion» * «Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap» * «Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley» * «The Rebel Thief» * «Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids» * «Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster» * «X-wing Marks the Spot» * «Imperial Spy» * «Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return» * «Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue» * «Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan» * «Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction» * «Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates» * «Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem» * «Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld» * «Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak» * «Dread Discovery!» * «The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell» * «Darth Vader Strikes» * «The Serpent Masters» * «Deadly Reunion» * «Traitor's Gambit» * «The Night Beast» * «The Return of Ben Kenobi» * «The Power Gem» * «Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron» * «Iceworld» * «Revenge of the Jedi» * «Doom Mission» * «Race for Survival» * «Death Star Pirates» * * * * «Галактика страха: Съеденные заживо» * «Галактика страха: Город мёртвых» * «Галактика страха: Планета чумы» * «Star Wars: Empire: A Little Piece of Home» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 22: Вместе навсегда» * «Галактика страха: Машина ночных кошмаров» * «Галактика страха: Призрак джедая» * «Star Wars: Empire: Idiot's Array» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 27: «Генерал» Скайуокер, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Восстание 0: Перекрёсток» * «Звёздные войны. Восстание 6: Гамбит на Ахакисте, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Восстание 14: Малые победы, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Восстание: Вектор» * «And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale» * * «Звёздные войны: Праздничный спецвыпуск» * «История вуки» * * * «The Constancia Affair» * «The Kashyyyk Depths» * «Tatooine Sojourn» * «Princess Leia, Imperial Servant» * «The Second Kessel Run» * «Bring Me the Children» * «As Long As We Live...» * «The Frozen World of Ota» * «Галактика страха: Армия ужаса» * «Галактика страха: Пауки-мозгоносцы» * «Галактика страха: Рой» * «Галактика страха: Спора» * «Галактика страха: Корабль судного дня» * * «The Pandora Effect» * * * * * «Руины Дантуина» * «Planet of Kadril» * * «Любовная история» * «The Paradise Detour» * «A New Beginning» * «Showdown» * «The Final Trap» * «Star Wars Adventures: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom» * «Внеплановый рейс» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * (роман)«Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * Империя наносит ответный удар (книга-раскладушка) * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 39: Империя наносит ответный удар: Начало» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 40: Империя наносит ответный удар: Поле битвы — Хот» * «Стойкий» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 41: Империя наносит ответный удар: Преследуемые Империей» * «The Prize Pelt: The Tale of Bossk» * * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 42: Империя наносит ответный удар: Стать джедаем» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 43: Империя наносит ответный удар: Предательство на Беспине» * * * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 44: Империя наносит ответный удар: Дуэль с Тёмным Лордом» * «Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back» * * * * «Star Wars 46: The Dreams of Cody Sunn-Childe» * «Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever» * «Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil» * «Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin» * «Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor» * «Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising» * «Star Wars 55: Plif!» * «The Further Adventures: Planet of the Hoojibs» * «Star Wars 58: Sundown!» * «Star Wars 59: Bazarre» * «Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void» * «Star Wars 62: Pariah!» * «Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider» * «Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets» * «Star Wars Annual 2: Shadeshine!» * «Star Wars 67: The Darker» * «Жизнь и легенда Оби-Вана Кеноби» * Тени Империи (комикс) * «Тени Империи» * * «The Long Arm of the Hutt» * * «Звездные войны, выпуск 68: Поиски начинаются» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 69: Смерть в Городе костей» * «Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle» * «Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos» * «Star Wars 72: Fool's Bounty» * «Star Wars 73: Lahsbane» * «Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect» * «Star Wars 75: Tidal» * «Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue» * «Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars...» * «Star Wars 79: The Big Con» * «Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice» * * «Star Wars: Demolition» * «Восхождение и падение Дарта Вейдера» * * * «Of the Day's Annoyances: Bib Fortuna's Tale» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * Роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * «Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt» * «Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade» * «Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef» * «Goatgrass: The Tale of Ree-Yees» * «And Then There Were Some: The Gamorrean Guard's Tale» * «Let Us Prey: The Whiphid's Tale» * «Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire» * «A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale» * «The Great God Quay: The Tale of Barada and the Weequays» * «Old Friends: Ephant Mon's Tale» * «Мара Джейд: Рукой Императора, часть 1» * «Толщина кожи: история толстой танцовщицы» * «A Barve Like That: The Tale of Boba Fett» * «Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands» * «Мандалорский доспех» * «Корабль невольников» * «Рисковое дело» * «Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor» * «Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel» * «Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi» * «Эвоки вступают в бой» * * «Перемирие на Бакуре» * «Звёздные войны 81: Судьбы джав» * «Star Wars 82: Diplomacy» * «Star Wars 84: Seoul Searching» * «Star Wars 85: The Hero» * «Star Wars 91: Wookiee World» * «Star Wars 92: The Dream» * «Star Wars 94: Small Wars» * «Star Wars 95: No Zeltrons» * «Star Wars 97: Escape» * «Star Wars 98: Supply and Demand» * «Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess» * «Star Wars 100: First Strike» * «Star Wars 103: Tai» * «Star Wars 104: Nagais and Dolls» * «Star Wars 105: The Party's Over» * «Star Wars 106: My Hiromi» * «Star Tours» * «Тени Империи: Эволюция» * * «Star Wars: X-Wing—Rogue Squadron Special» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Сопротивление повстанцев» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Операция «Фантом»» * «Star Wars 107: All Together Now» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: На службе Империи» * «Принц-джедай: Перчатка Дарта Вейдера» * «The Lost City of the Jedi» * «Zorba the Hutt's Revenge» * «Mission from Mount Yoda» * «Queen of the Empire» * «Prophets of the Dark Side» * * * «Люк Скайуокер и тени Миндора» * «X-wing: Разбойная эскадрилья» * «X-wing: Игра Веджа» * «X-wing: Капкан Крайтос» * * «X-wing: Война за бакту» * «X-wing: Призрачная эскадрилья» * «X-wing: Железный кулак» * «X-wing: Ставка Соло» * «Hutt and Seek» * «Выбор принцессы Леи» * «A Forest Apart» * «Дух Татуина» * * «Star Wars: The Mixed-Up Droid» * ''Star Wars: The Mixed-Up Droid'' comic * * * «Наследник Империи» * «Тёмное воинство» * «Последний приказ» * * «X-wing: Месть Айсард» * «Тёмная империя» * «Тёмная империя II» * «Конец Империи» * «Академия джедаев: В поисках Силы» * «Firestorm» * «Академия джедаев: Тёмный подмастерье» * «Академия джедаев: Рыцари Силы» * «Я — джедай!» * «Дети джедаев» * «Меч тьмы» * «Сумрачная планета» * «Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 3» * «Хрустальная звезда» * «Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy» * «Перед бурей» * «Щит лжи» * «Испытание тирана» * * «Новое восстание» * «Засада на Кореллии» * «Удар по Селонии» * «Столкновение у Балансира» * «Призрак прошлого» * «Образ будущего» * «Звёздные войны: Союз» * «Мечом и бичом» * «Юные рыцари-джедаи: Крепость Вейдера» * «Путь уцелевшего» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Наследники Силы» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Академия теней» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Потеряшки» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Световые мечи» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Темнейший рыцарь» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Осаждённые джедаи» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Осколки Альдераана» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Альянс за разнообразие» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Иллюзия роскоши» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Награда за джедаев» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Чума императора» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Возвращение на Орд-Мантелл» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Беспорядки в Облачном городе» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Кризис на Хрустальном рифе» * * «Новый Орден джедаев: Вектор-Прайм» * «Star Wars: Chewbacca» * «Звёздные войны. Вторжение 2: Беженцы, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Вторжение 4: Беженцы, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Вторжение 5: Беженцы, часть 5» * * «Новый Орден джедаев. Тёмный прилив I: Натиск» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Тёмный прилив II: Руины» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Посланники хаоса I: Проверка на прочность» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Посланники хаоса II: Сумерки джедаев» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Точка равновесия» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Выздоровление» * «Новый Орден джедаев. На грани победы I: Завоевание» * «Новый Орден джедаев. На грани победы II: Возрождение» * «Эмиссар пустоты» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Звезда за звездой» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Путешествие во тьму» * * «Новый Орден джедаев. В тылу врага I: Мятежная мечта» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Изменник» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Путь судьбы» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Илезия» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы I: Обломки» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы II: Обездоленные» * * «Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы III: Объединение» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Последнее пророчество» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила» * «Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший» * «Тёмный улей II: Незримая королева» * «Тёмный улей III: Роевая война» * «Наследие Силы: Предательство» * «Наследие Силы: Кровные узы» * «Наследие Силы: Буря» * «Наследие Силы: Изгнание» * «Наследие Силы: Жертва» * «Наследие Силы: Преисподняя» * «Наследие Силы: Ярость» * «Наследие Силы: Откровение» * «Наследие Силы: Непобедимый» * «Поперечное течение» * «Тысячелетний сокол» * «Судьба джедаев: Изгнание» * «Судьба джедаев: Ответный удар» * «Судьба джедаев: Союзники» * «Судьба джедаев: Вихрь» * «Судьба джедаев: Приговор» * «Судьба джедаев: Апокалипсис» * «X-wing: Удар милосердия» * «Star Wars: Legacy: Broken» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие: Призраки» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие: Когти Дракона» }} Неканоничные появления * «LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga» * «LEGO Star Wars: Darth Maul's Mission» * * «Star Wars Miniatures: The Clone Wars advertisement» * * «Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace» * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film * ''LEGO Star Wars: Microfighters'' video game * «LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick» * * * «LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy» * «LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty» * * «Tag & Bink Are Dead» * «Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope» * «Star Wars (1987 video game)» * * * * «Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair» * * «Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi» * «The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition» * * * * * * «LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace» }} Источники * «A Guide to the Star Wars Universe» * «Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game» * «Справочник по «Звёздным войнам»» * «Star Wars Campaign Pack» * «Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope» * «Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin» * «Battle for Endor» * «Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back» * «Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races» * «Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi» * «Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters» * «Rebel Alliance Sourcebook» * «Death Star Technical Companion» * «Star Wars Miniatures Battles» * «Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Two» * «Справочник по «Наследнику Империи»» * ''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition * «Справочник по «Тёмному воинству»» * «Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley» * «Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook» * «Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim» * «Справочник по «Тёмной империи»» * «Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Three» * «Super Empire Strikes Back Official Game Secrets» * «Star Wars Technical Journal of the Planet Tatooine» * «Справочник по Оригинальной трилогии» * ''Death Star Technical Companion'', Second Edition * «Хан Соло и справочник по Корпоративному сектору» * ''Star Wars Miniatures Battles'', Second Edition * * «Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters» * ''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'', Second Edition * «Справочник по «Последнему приказу»» * ''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition * ''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'', Second Edition * «Cracken's Rebel Operatives» * ''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition * «Star Wars Miniatures Battles Companion» * * «The Star Wars Planets Collection» * * «Star Wars Technical Journal» * * * ''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи» * «Heroes & Rogues» * «Справочник по «Академии джедаев»» * «Справочник по «Трилогии Трауна»» * «Секреты «Звёздных войн: Тени Империи»» * «Справочник по «Теням Империи»» * * * * * * * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Chewbacca (In Bounty Hunter Disguise)|link=soteKchewbacca.asp}} * * * ''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Limited Collector's Edition * «Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt» * * * * «Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised» * «Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear» * * «Alien Encounters» * «Boba Fett's Armor: An Essential Guide to a Walking Weapon» * «Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide» * «Star Wars: Behind the Magic» * «Архив игрушечных фигурок «Звёздных войн» * «Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide» * «Star Wars: Power of the Jedi» * «Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace The Official Souvenir Magazine» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа» * «Obi-Wan: Prima's Official Strategy Guide» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Планеты и спутники» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Оружие и военные технологии» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide» * * «Starships of the Galaxy» * * «Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide» * * «Корусант и Центральные Миры» * * «From Pencil to Pixel: The Art of Star Wars Galaxies» * «Справочник по противникам» * «Star Wars Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide» * «Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide» * * «Месть ситхов: Иллюстрированный словарь» * «Полная антология рас» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи» * * * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Оружие и военные технологии» * ''Star Wars'' Customizable Card Game * «Звёздные войны. Месть ситхов: Взгляд изнутри» * «Преступный мир: плеяда подонков и злодеев» * «Skywalking: The Life and Films of George Lucas» * * «Руководство по персонажам» * «Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm» * «Справочник по противникам» * «Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike» * * * «A Cularin Presence» * «The Resistance Within» * «UnderWorld» * «A Mon Alone» * «An Uneasy Peace» * «Price of Business» * «Order 66: Destroy All Jedi» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook» * «Руководство по «Силе необузданной»» * «Справочник по негодяям и злодеям» * «Руководство по «Рыцарям Старой Республики» * * * * * «Star Wars Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide» * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * «Руководство по эпохе Наследия» * «Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae» * «Руководство по эпохе Восстания» * «Иллюстрированный атлас» * * * * * * * «Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам» * * * * * * * * «Руководство владельца «Тысячелетнего сокола» по эксплуатации» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles» * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' The Complete Season Three * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Художественное творчество и создание Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «Руководство по игре Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «Энциклопедия Star Wars: The Old Republic» * * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела» * * «Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя» * «Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight» * ''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire'' Beginner Game * * * * * * * «Star Wars: The Legendary Yoda» * * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.47» * «Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»» * * * * * * * * * * * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * * * «Кодекс охотника за головами: Из архивов Бобы Фетта» * * * * «Star Wars: The Adventures of C-3PO» * * * * * * * * «Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook» * «Звёздные войны. Имперский справочник: Руководство командира» * * * * * * * * * * * «Fly Casual» * «Forged in Battle»}} Примечания и сноски Внешние ссылки * Категория:Вуки Категория:Расы (В) Категория:Разумные млекопитающие Категория:Расы-долгожители